


Security Bros

by TaiJanai



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pet names because i am a slut, Smut, Starts off weird, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, arent we all, horni davey, im a simp for dave, it gets more vanilla i promise, too many dave ships lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: Dave Panpa and Burt Curtis being gay. Very, very gay. So gay, in fact, it is not for kids.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Security Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Dave’s horny as hell, so Burt helps him out over the camera speaker.

Burt flicked uninterestedly through the cameras. It’s unreasonable how boring a spaceship full of thieves and psychopaths can get. He remembered wondering, when he’d gotten the job, why there was only one application for security that monitored the entire ship. Now he knows - because nothing ever happens.

They were gonna wait about a month until they would loot their first place, and Burt had basically nothing to do until then. Oftentimes he found entertainment in monitoring where people would go, only to find they were just as bored as he was. Sometimes he watched some guys play chess, and would often predict their moves and plan out who was going to win and why. When you do nothing but watch other people play a game like that, you get pretty good at it.

He watched whenever the Right Hand Man got repairs, which was always kind of cool. The camera in that room pointed directly at his upgrading table, even if the adjustments being made weren’t… something anyone else should see. 

Nobody was doing anything today. Most people were in their dorm napping late into the afternoon, wasted off of a food coma from lunch. Burt hadn’t eaten lunch because he had a large breakfast. He kind of regrets it now, it would’ve given him something to actually do.

He remembers eating earlier with the captive in the chambers. Dave, he said his name was. He would always talk to Burt, no matter how much he ignored him. He was friendly and talkative, but didn’t have much for conversation. Burt was the one who was assigned to bring him food every day. He was confused as to why they kept him. He didn’t hold any information, and all he does is eat the food provided. 

Even if Burt was his enemy, Dave talked and attempted friendship. Burt had to admit, he was getting a little soft for him. Sometimes he even answered his silly, prying questions. He talked a lot about his past jobs and what he did before he got captured. He never talked about anything else. Not his home, not anything about before he had his jobs, not even relationships or anyone else.

What Burt noticed most of all was how little he seemed to care about escaping. He only asked once, a simple question, about a week ago.

“What would it take for you to let me out?”

Burt almost hadn’t answered at first. He wouldn’t ever let him out, or course. He didn’t answer like that, however. 

“You wouldn’t have anywhere to go,” Burt said plainly, “We’re in space. The only way I could ever see us letting you out is if you converted and pledged your life to the Toppats. And even then, I’d still be suspicious.”

There was a pause.

Then, Burt wasn’t certain, but he thought he heard the other whisper in a chilling voice, “That’d be okay.”

Bringing himself back to the present, Burt flicked to the camera in the prisoner lodgings. There were three cells, each with their own camera. He flicked through each, and found Dave in the third one.

What… is he doing?

Burt stiffened in his seat and squinted. He turned on the microphone for that room. 

“Ah… Hnnn… Hahhh…”

Soft groans filled up his headphones, and he lowered the volume in a panic. Nobody else was around him, or would probably even come near the security room, but just in case old Righty came and popped in, he kept the volume low. 

Not silent, though.

He felt his face heat up as he spied. It felt weird… and kind of really wrong, but what’s he gonna do now? Pretend he’s not seeing it?

He watched in shock.

It was an odd angle. Burt didn’t see the other’s penis, but could see as his arm pumped up and down softly.

He couldn’t get it out of his head that this was Dave. The awkward, anxious, yet talkative worrywart held up in the prison cells. Burt didn’t know too much about him, but this seemed way off. 

But that was, indeed, Dave. His beaten security hat sat crookedly on top of his head, bobbing gently along with his grunts. 

The angle he was at would give anyone passing by a good look at him jacking off. He looked around the entire floor Dave was on. Everyone either working or sleeping, nobody bothered with the jail cells. Anyone who’s ever been there probably knows how much Dave talks.

Burt watched for another second. He jumped when Dave leaned his head back, forgetting that he was looking through a camera. Dave’s face was flushed and drooling. 

The pants Burt wore started to feel tight.

He manually shut the door to the security room using the control panel, then unzipped his pants.

As he did, however, Dave’s hand pulled away from his dick. He was breathing heavily, but seemed embarrassed at his own actions. His cock still stood, red and dripping with beads of precum. Burt was silently grateful for the high quality cameras on this dumb ship.

He wondered why Dave had stopped. He searched through the other cameras to see if anyone else had come or gone, but every room around was empty. 

In a moment of brave horniness, he turned on his microphone to the speaker into the prisoner’s cell.

“Dave?” He spoke.

The other’s head whipped toward the speaker, and in turn, the camera. His bright eyes were wide and worried, having already been on the brink of tears of pleasure, now turned embarrassed. 

The aura of fear he gave off was rash and angry. It seemed so off for him. His legs closed to hide his erection, but his chest and shoulders puffed up in aggression. 

“It’s… Burt,” He explained plainly.

Dave’s shoulders relaxed, and his ears went red.

“Burt…?” He repeated.

The cameraman shivered at Dave’s soft, whimpering tone saying his name.

Dave crumpled in on himself, hiding his body in shame.

“I… I’m just- I just started… th-thinking, and then I… didn’t.” He stuttered as he looked down on his still erect dick.

“You’re fine, Dave,” Burt said soothingly, “You’ve got needs just like anyone else.”

Dave looked to the camera and opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. 

“Are you okay?” Burt asked, then after a pause without a response he pressed, “Dave, did you hurt yourself?”

“No, no-” The prisoner shook his head and waved his hands, “I just- I can’t…” He gestured to his privates.

“...Cum?” Burt finished his sentence, confused.

“No! I can’t- I can’t do what I need to… um… Do.”

There was an air of awkward silence.

“Do you want me to leave?” Burt said, losing his confidence, but not letting it show.

Dave didn’t answer. He hunched over a bit and tapped his fingers against his cot.

The camera man took a deep breath, and had an idea.

“Do you want me to help you through it?”

Dave turned his head to the camera, but didn’t look at it. Still not a “no.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just walk you through it, is that good?”

The captive nodded his head shyly and straightened his back.

“Alright, Davey,” Burt explained softly, “Lay down on your stomach, with your hips in the air.”

Dave complied slowly, having his face towards the camera. He could hear better that way anyway, and felt weird about showing his ass to him like that. He knew Burt was just trying to help, and for some strange reason, he trusted him. Maybe he was just really horny. Someone talking to him had always made him feel less lonely.

He layed out as requested, his ass in the air and his back curved, letting him rest in his arms and shins.

“You're gonna want to get your fingers wet… Since you don’t have lube, you can… Uh,” Burt spoke through the camera.

Dave brought his fingers to his mouth without questioning. He was already drooling quite a bit from before, not to mention the awfully amazing thrill of maybe being caught. Three of his fingers were wet with his saliva when he took them out. 

“Alright, you’re… gonna wanna be gentle at first, okay?” Burt guided in a whisper, “Use your middle finger first, put it in nice and slow, mmm?”

He couldn’t see the other’s fingers, but he watched as Dave’s face contorted oddly. His hair fell into his face that had become a bright red, as his blush shone brightly on his pale skin. As this was the first time he had seen him in the nude, Burt noticed how there were small scrapes and scratches in odd places. He recalled how Dave explained how clumsy he could be, showing scars on elbows and knees. He didn’t know they travelled across his back as well. Other than the scars, his skin seemed as dainty and pure as porcelain. Being so blank only made the scratches and bruises show up more. Burt wasn’t complaining, of course, but he put the questions about it in the back of his mind. His main focus was to help Dave feel good at the moment.

His longest finger sank deeper and deeper inside of him, an unfamiliar feeling on both the inside of him and around his finger. It kind of felt like sticking his finger into his mouth, just tighter. He wiggled the digit inside him and let himself adjust. It wasn’t so bad, it didn’t really hurt. 

“You good with that one, baby?” Burt said, letting himself slip out a pet name.

“Mhm.” Dave grunted loud enough to be picked up on the mic. 

Burt spoke monotonously as he slipped out his half-erect dick, “Alright, good. Now put in your ring finger, yeah?”

Dave paused to let himself shiver, then eased in the second finger. It almost stung, but not the worst thing he’d ever felt. As he massaged it in, he felt it to be harder and harder to keep himself quiet. Was he finding this feeling good? Or was it Burt’s voice that melted over Dave like warm honey?

“You’re doing so well,” The man in the camera said, “Do you feel alright?”

Dave found himself nodding before he even comprehended the question. His mind had gotten cloudy. Every other feeling and sound were becoming less and less clear. Whenever Burt spoke, it felt like a warm wave over his body. 

On the other side of the camera, Burt was also finding it difficult to keep himself quiet. Dave’s face, red and drooling, was smushed into his cot. The cameraman imagined Dave around him, making these faces because of him. 

Every so often, the mic would pick up small moans that Dave wasn’t able to keep in. They played in Burt’s headphones like a heavenly tune. He pumped his hand up and down his dick steadily, attempting to match the other’s pace with his fingers.

“You wanna put in another?” Burt spoke gruffly.

Dave nodded as best he could, and confirmed, “I’ll add a third,” With a breaking voice.

He squeezed a third finger into his ass, and went slack. He could no longer hold himself up with his other arm, and let himself get pushed into the blanket on his cot, with his eyes squinted shut. With nothing to do with the other hand, it ran through and tugged gingerly at his hair.

Wanting more, Dave subconsciously went faster. Burt followed his pace with his own hand. 

“Baby,” He murmured into the mic.

Dave opened one eye and looked to the camera to show his attention.

“Can you… Flex out your finger, Davey? As far as it can extend.”

Flex… Out? 

Dave stopped his fingers movements and caught his breath. 

Flex… Out. 

“Nnn!” He flinched. Something… stung.

“Stung” might not be the right word for it. It’s as if he got stabbed in his brain’s pleasure-center and it was leaking out everywhere.

It sure as hell was leaking out somewhere.

“Burt,” He moaned. 

His fingers were tired of working through and massaging muscle, but it wasn’t anywhere near his top priority to stop. 

Dave continued to push his fingers against that spot, that beautifully hellish spot, that made him squirm and shiver. 

His other hand, now clawing at his hair, was attempting to slither to his dick for a bit of relief.

Burt watched as he toyed with himself. Dave looked like an absolute mess on that cot, twitching and writhing under his own fingers and Burt’s commands. Maybe Dave couldn’t tell, but he was close. Burt was nearing his climax as well, but wanted to wait until the other was done before he lost any looks or words.

“You’re doin’ so good, Davey. So good for me…” Burt praised into the mic. His hand was pumping himself fast and hard despite him wanting to wait. “You gonna cum?”

“Mhm…” The other responded, barely being caught on the mic. His right hand was also on his cock, massaging the tip softly, which contrasted his harsh and desperate movements in his ass.

“Don’t hold it in, baby,” Burt spoke soothingly, “You can cum.”

The other took a shaky breath. He didn’t realize he was holding it in. This was for relief, wasn’t it?

He pushed in and flexed his tired fingers, rubbing his prostate once again, and cumming into his hand.

“Mmnnnnh…”

There was a faint smile on his pink face. Burt watched admiringly, and bit his lip as he let himself cum as well. There were tissues available for him to clean himself with, but he noticed Dave didn’t have the same luxury.

On the other side of the camera, Dave sat up awkwardly. His breathing was heavy, but it was slowing down. He seemed embarrassed of his own hands and each one’s actions. He wiped them on his shirt. 

He looked to the camera with innocent eyes, even as his face was flushed red. 

“Burt…?”

The cameraman had gotten entranced by the other’s eyes. He spoke hesitantly, “Y-...Yeah?”

Dave swung his legs over the side of his cot, and looked around awkwardly. 

“Could you bring me some clean clothes… and sheets...?” He asked.

There was a pause as Burt pulled up his pants.

Dave noticed how hungry he was.

“...And food?”


End file.
